Is It But a Dream
by JUJUChick16
Summary: This takes place after the CJ wedding in PD2. CJ of course. RR Rated T but for some M. It all depends.


It had happened all so fast one minute she was watching her granddaughter walking down the aisle and the next she was. It was fast, but perfect. Clarisse stood on the balcony looking out at Genovia, her kingdom that will soon be Mia's kingdom. As she stood and thought about the years a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Clarisse turned around to see her new husband looking at her.

"Hello my beautiful, wife!" Joe beamed.

"Hello." Clarisse giggled.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Joe asked.

"I am out here to think."

"Really?" Joe asked with his eyebrows up.

Clarisse's stomach did a summersault when he did that, he looked so sexy when he raised his eyebrows. Of course it didn't matter what he did he always looked sexy to, Clarisse.

"Your blushing." Joe replied with a deep laugh when he noticed Clarisse's cheeks had turned a bright red.

"I...I am." Clarisse replied.

"Yes."

"I...you...you do that to me." She said with a truthfull smile.

Joseph took his hands and cupped Clarisse's face with them and kissed her, it felt so right to kiss her and the best part was he didn't have to hide. When the kiss broke he looked at his new wife with such longing. Clarisse saw the look on his face and knew what he was thinking, she was his wife after all.

"Come on." Clarisse said as she took Joe's hands and lead him away from the wedding reception.

"Won't, Mia, be looking for us?"

"Probably but I think she will understand." Clarisse replied as her and Joe made their way up the stairs. "And besides we have waited far to long." Clarisse smirked.

Joe just laughed as his wife lead him to their suite. Once they got there Clarisse opened the door and walked in, Joe automaticly followed. Clarisse closed door and walked towards, Joe.

"I love you, Clarisse." Joe admitted.

"You called me, Clarisse." She said with a smile.

"Well you are my wife but if you want to be called, your majesty..."

"No no I don't want you to call my that."

"Then I won't."

"Good and I love you too." Clarisse replied.

The new couple smiled at each other but only for a second because their lips met with far to much passion. The two explored the others mouth with such ferocity that when Joe began to let his hands wonder he began to panic.

"I thought I was supposed to be the one panicing." Clarisse replied as she broke the kiss.

"I um...I...I just never thought this would be happening. I don't want to scare you by...by anything."

"I understand and, yes, I am scared but my love for you beats the scared anyday." Clarisse replied before lighly kissing Joe and walking him towards their bed.

"Make love to me." Clarisse pleaded with her eyes and voice.

"Gladly. I will show you everything you have missed."

"You might regret that."She whispered in Joe's ear before kissing him lightly on his neck.

Joe instantly responded by letting out a light groan, as Clarisse kissed his neck he let his hands leave her back and wonder up her sides all the way to her breasts. Clarisse mouth left Joe's neck as she moaned, Clarisse pulled Joe to the bed and ontop of her. The air in the room became thick with passion, love and even lust as the two began to quickly remove their clothes. Once the heavy task of clothing remove the newly married couple were naked under the sheets.

"Tell me any time if you want me to stop." Joe replied.

"That will never happen."Clarisse said with a sly smile as she pulled Joe down into another kiss.

As Clarisse and Joe kissed, Joe decided that it would be the right time to procead. Joe entered Clarisse in slow but quick manner only showing his experties, a light moan was elicited from Clarisse's mouth.

After almost an hour of hard, fast thrusts the two finally reached their climaxes. Joe pulled out of Clarisse slowly and layed down on the other side of the bed with Clarisse being cuddled up next to him.

"I love you so much, Joseph." Clarisse said.

"And I love you too. I am so happy you asked to marry." Joe replied as he kissed the top of Clarisse's sweating forhead.

"I was only saying yes to your praposal, if you think about it."

"Yes, if I think about." Joe replied as the two of them began to laugh.

"This has to be a dream it's to perfect."

"No it is not a dream, but if it is I never wish to wake up because I couldn't live without you." Joe replied as he sat up and looked down at Clarisse as he rubbed her arm.

"You will never have to live without me." She said as she sat up and kissed Joe and pushed him down to the bed for another round of love making.

The next morning the couple walked hand in hand to the kitchen where they were greeted with a set of grins looking at them.

"What?" Clarisse asks the second she lays eyes on everyones faces.

"Nothing, your Majesty." Charlotte says hurridly.

"Yah, grandma, nothing." Mia replys as she stands up to leave but turns around. "Oh, grandma, Joe could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. Mia." The couple reply in unison.

"Could you two keep it down tonight because I hardly got any sleep hearing you two go at it." Mia smiles as she leaves leaving a shocked Joe and Clarisse.

Well thats that. Tell me what you think. And yes I do like for those two be over heard mostly by Mia because I could see her making funny comments. RR


End file.
